Aido the Heart Breaker
by ITotallyLoveHim
Summary: Based on the life I played online. Milly Ashford in the world of vk, with other cg characters, and how she and her best friend Sayori/Yori deal that they are both in love with Aido Hanabusa.I promised my friend I would post it. couples: read 2 find out.


Today is a brand new day. You get up, get dressed, and get ready for the new day. You face new challenges in life. Yet what do we do with our memories? The good, bad, happy, sad we have them all. Some are mistakes we make, and some for us… for me, are wheat we could've done that we didn't, this caused heart-ache, what do we do? What can we do? We could forget about them, and move on with our lives, we can forget they ever happened… but what if we can't? Sometimes it could be so bad that we give up… it can be so bad that we blame ourselves. I wish that I could, as much as I may want to, I can't just forget about him. I can't get over it, I can't ignore it. What happened was the worse. I know that I'm not right for him, that he's not right for me, but my heart still loves him… wants him. All that I can do is fake a smile. Show that it doesn't hurt me, although it is a huge lie. Part of me is telling me to stay away from him. Hiding from him sounds like the best idea that I could think of, although everybody knows that is impossible. Everywhere I go, everything I do, he is always there. Seeing him is the worse feeling, a feeling I'd never want to feel again. My heart would beat fast at first reminding me of how it was before. All of that goes away when my heart aches and beats slower, reminding me of how things were after. How he broke my heart my heart was beyond any pain I found imaginable. Why was all of this happening? Please, don't make me face him; I don't want to feel the same pain again. I don't know what to do, should I give up and act like nothing happened? Should I tell him how I feel? Should I live the rest of my life waiting for him? Help me someone, please, I don't want to the rest of my life hating myself for loving him. Please…. Aido Hanabusa…. Please make my heart whole again… please…

~.Milly Ashford. ~

The sun arose for the first day for the new school trimester.

"Hey, are you gonna wake up anytime soon?"

"What? Oh great, school," Milly yawned, "Is it really time?

"Yeah, so come on we got to go!" Sayori shook Milly a little trying to wake her up.

(Milly's P.O.V)

Sayori, she was my best friend, she always has been, but what she never knew was she was the one who hurt me the most. She was the one that would tell me everything; she was my best friend no matter what. She was the one who would never hade anything from me. I just wish I could do the same thing. She never knew that she was the one I hid everything form. I envied her, everything about her. Sayori had what I wanted, a good friend with other people, good grades, and most importantly, she had the man of my dreams…. The man I loved. Sayori was so close to Aido, they would talk, they would laugh together, and most importantly they would hug. Seeing the man I loved with another killed me more than a deadly bite form the most deadly vampire around. I envied her for having everything, and hated her for being so close to Aido. At this part Aido meant everything to me, and I hated it. Sayori will never know my deepest, darkest secret, even if I did know all of hers, it doesn't matter to me. We are best friends but she'll never know how I really feel.

Now we all have our classes, it's the same every year. We have the same classes at the same time, and it would all go the same. Sayori would cover for me in English, and keep watch on me in history, and I would do all of the work in math, and help her in chemistry when she needed it. After school, we worked the same shift as being a perfect…. That's when all the pain really started. We would hang out with the night class members…. That is Sayori did… without me. I knew all along that I didn't belong there, that I didn't fit in... And, heh, never will. It always kills me at one point in time I actually felt like everything was fine, I told him he was the only one I wanted, and the only one for me. That's when everything changed. And all the heart arch and pain started.

At first it was me saying that I loved him that was it, nothing more. I meant it and he thought I didn't really mean it. After all of that, other girls confessed to Aido… it was terrible. I knew without a doubt that I was serious about what I said, and that what they said was true as well. In my heart, I wanted him, for him to love me, for him to hold me, and for him to be with me… only me, that was an ideal that I knew wouldn't ever happen. It was a nice thought but there was a 99% chance of it coming true but the 1% I'll hold on to.

Aido was a really nice person, a sweet guy. He made me feel like I had a chance, he treated me so well, but I knew that he would love Sayori, and that he would chose her way before me. Sayori is a sweet girl who was really sensitive and a great person to be around, why wouldn't' he chose her?

Thus another day comes to an end….

(Milly's POV end!)

PM: well, that's all I can type for now. I promise that the next will be put up soon.

Just as a reminder, this isn't suppose to be in character, this is based on how I felt with my role play life as Milly Ashford, so please don't scream at me saying nothing's right. Ok? If you like it, please, reviews are much appreciated, and I would love to hear what you think about how role play can be so confusing. All of this is already written out; I just need to type it when I can. Again, the next chapter will be up soon! Who will Aido chose? You'll have read in the future ^.^


End file.
